


Indulgence

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's denied himself for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

He's denied himself for too long, even though he knows exactly how bad this is for him. Exactly how fake it is. Exactly who he'll have to turn to for advice on how to fix it. And damn it if he doesn't decide to indulge himself, anyway.

Tonight, when his succubus comes, he'll reach out to him and pull the two of them tight against each other. He'll crush their mouths together with all the passion of a four-year thwarted desire. He'll grab Mulder's hair - no, his succubus' hair, and direct him without preamble down his chest. He'll shove the hot mouth straight onto his aching cock and just get it over with, get off, and get on with his life. He'll enjoy every moment, savor every second, and as soon as it's over, he'll wake himself up and call the real Mulder, call Scully, call his priest to confess and exorcise his demons.

That is, if he doesn't lose it in his shorts before he even gets to sleep, just thinking about his decision to finally give in.


End file.
